


Love Is Stronger Than Blood

by vix_spes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-22
Updated: 2009-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Harry has something to tell Severus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer: You all know the deal by now. I don’t own anything from Harry Potter – it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Authors Note: This is just a little bit of Snarry for my wonderful beta and best friend Walking Through Shadows .... hopefully this will make you smile for a little bit lovely!! Please read and review... Belle**

***

Severus stirred slightly as he felt a soft kiss brush against his lips as Harry left a note on the bedside table and turned to leave the room. Reaching out a hand he managed to grasp hold of Harry’s wrist, turning his husband back towards him. Harry smiled softly as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Go back to sleep love. You don’t need to be up for a couple more hours yet. There’s an emergency at the orphanage. Max has come down with dragon-pox. I don’t know what time I’m going to be home.”

As Harry left the room, he turned over and attempted to go back to sleep but, as always when Harry was called out, he found he couldn’t sleep without his husband. Giving up on sleep he got up and padded into their small kitchenette to make himself some coffee in order to wake up properly. As he did so, he realised that Harry had looked incredibly pale and drawn this morning.

***

That in itself was not unusual since the return of James and Lily Potter. They had returned three years ago from America having faked their deaths at Voldemort’s hand. Instead the couple that died were the babysitters who had been polyjuiced to resemble the Potter’s.

As soon as they heard of Voldemort’s defeat at the hands of Harry and Severus they had returned. Rather than being welcomed as they had wished they had been shunned by the people who had formerly been their friends and family. Sirius and Remus, confirmed bachelors or rather friends with benefits, were both living at Grimmauld Place and both working at the Ministry. Sirius was sharing the position of Head Auror with Kingsley Shacklebolt whilst Remus headed the new Creature Liason department. They had been horrified by James and Lily’s callousness at simply fleeing. They had consigned Sirius to twelve years in Azkaban and Harry to his formative years in the Dursley’s so-called care. Remus and Sirius had refused to have any contact with them; Sirius made Kingsley deal with James when he returned to work as an auror. Harry had attempted to form a relationship with his parents but their refusal to accept his marriage to Severus had stopped any attempts dead in the water. As far as Harry was concerned, Arthur and Molly Weasley were his parents. After all, they were the ones that had been there for him over the years.

Cornelius Fudge had been removed from office immediately following the defeat of Voldemort and replaced by Arthur Weasley, an appointment that had been unanimously supported by the public. Percy Weasley had remained in his position and was now his father’s junior assistant, a role that he had managed to retain without any accusations of nepotism. Harry’s graduating class had spread themselves across the wizarding world. Draco Malfoy, having turned spy alongside Lucius, had followed his father into politics, as had many Slytherins. Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan had passed their auror exams and entered the Ministry training programme. Hermione had gone to work with Remus, Neville had accepted an apprenticeship with Professor Sprout and Harry had gone into medi-wizardry. Now, they were all at the top of their game.

Following the end of the war, a great number of children had been left as orphans. Devastated by the idea that children could grow up as he did, Harry and Severus, aided by money from the Black and Malfoy families had set up an orphanage close to The Burrow and run by the unusual combination of Narcissa Malfoy, Andromeda Tonks and Molly Weasley. Whilst the combination was unusual, it worked well and they each helped the children in their care in their own way.

Once he had completed his training, Harry had decided to specialise in paediatric healing and had opened a practise in Hogsmeade, taking one of his friends from the St. Mungo’s training programme as his partner. He was also the primary healer for the orphanage. He had completed his potions mastery at the same time as his medi-wizard degree and he brewed the potions for his own practise as well as often helping Severus with the potions for the Hogwarts stores.

His relationship with Severus, which started in the summer after Harry’s sixteenth birthday, had gone from strength to strength and the two of them were blissfully happy. Well, as blissfully happy as Severus Snape could get. He was still a snarky git and a harsh-taskmaster but he was a completely different person in private – somewhat softer and very much in love with his younger husband. The only thing that both men wanted but hadn’t discussed the possibility of was what they had wanted for years; a family. They had each other but the one thing that would make their little family complete was a child. Their child.

***

Severus groaned as he looked at the stack of essays and quizzes that he had to mark. He still had a further forty-five minutes of office hours to complete but he couldn’t face having to sit in his office any longer. Instead, he scooped the stack of papers off the table and carried them through to his study in his private quarters. Sinking down into his comfortable chair and requesting a pot of strong coffee from the house-elves he started to mark the papers with his favourite red ink. He had hoped that Harry would have been back in time for dinner but obviously Max’s condition was too serious for Harry to leave him yet. Shaking his head, he continued to mark the essays. With any luck, if he managed to get them done tonight then he and Harry could spend some quality time together over the weekend. It had been too long since they’d had any time to spend time with each other with nothing to do but simply be with each other.

Severus jumped when he felt a hand slide down his shoulder whilst he was marking essays in his office later that night. He looked up over his shoulder and smiled as he saw the green eyes of his husband smiling down at him.

“You’re home early love. You didn’t think you were going to be back until much later when you didn’t return in time for dinner. Is Max okay? Love? Is something wrong?” As he spoke he pulled Harry down into his lap, a position that was a favourite for the two of them.

Harry pressed a kiss to his husbands lips as he pulled his knees up underneath him, able to straddle Severus in the big chair. “Nothing’s wrong Sev. It’s just, I have some news for you and I wasn’t sure how you’d take the news.”

Severus laughed “You know I don’t think you can give me any bad news. What is it love?”

“Well, I’ve been feeling sick in the mornings for the last couple of weeks and I thought it would just go away but it hasn’t. So, I spoke to Johnny this morning at work and he carried out some tests for me. If the tests hadn’t confirmed it, apparently the fact that I fainted an hour ago did.” Here Harry paused momentarily as if to try and work out what to say next or rather how to say it

“Harry?” Severus was worried now “You are ok aren’t you? I mean, you fainted, you don’t faint normally. There’s nothing seriously wrong with you. You’re going to get better?”

“I’m going to be fine Sev. I’m just going to be in a somewhat delicate condition for a number of months. I’m just going to come out and say it otherwise I could be dancing around the subject for hours. I’m pregnant. We’re going to have a baby. You’re going to be a daddy Sev.”

Harry had to admit that Severus’ impersonation of a gaping fish was rather impressive. “Sev? Are you okay? I know that you weren’t really expecting it.”

Severus gulped. “You’re pregnant. With my child.” He still seemed to be in shock. “I’m going to be a father?” At Harry’s nod, he smiled. One of the true smiles that only Harry ever got to see. “We’re really going to have a baby?”

Harry nodded, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. “We’re really going to have a baby. That means you get to deal with me being pregnant; the mood swings, the cravings, the insecurity, me getting fat.”

Severus snorted. “There’s a difference to being fat like you’re horrific relatives and being pregnant. I happen to think you’ll look gorgeous swollen with our child. You look gorgeous anyway.”

Harry practically purred as he arched into the hand stroking up and down his back. “Hmm, and I’m all yours love.”

Severus’ heart clenched at the words, just as they always did and he leaned into kiss the full, smiling lips. “Indeed you are. Now, what do you say to us going to celebrate the news?”

“What about your essays?”

Severus smirked as he scooped Harry up into his arms, eliciting a squeal from the younger man as he wrapped his legs around Severus’ waist. “Hmm, mark essays written by a bunch of dunderheads who have no interest whatsoever in Potions or lavish attention on every single inch of your delectable body. Such a hard decision.”

Anything further that Harry intended to say was lost as his mouth was possessed by his husband who strode from the room and into the bedroom, kicking the door shut as he did so, taking their celebration into the privacy of their sanctuary.


End file.
